


你朝我的方向走來

by 17_bit



Series: 60分挑戰 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: https://www.plurk.com/p/n7pr1i#極限挑戰60分 187題目：你朝我的方向走來。





	你朝我的方向走來

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.plurk.com/p/n7pr1i  
> #極限挑戰60分 187  
> 題目：你朝我的方向走來。

崔韓率身穿著白色西裝，筆挺的站在教堂前方，他沒什麼表情，但實際上心裡緊張的很，畢竟是第一次結婚嘛，他自己跟自己開玩笑，試著舒緩情緒，但看著坐滿了教堂的人群，他還是擔心的都要吐了，這比他跟夫勝寬告白還要來的緊張一百萬倍，他絕對沒有說謊，這是真的。

喜歡上對方的那時候他剛到韓國來，是一個交換學生。但崔韓率其實對韓國很熟悉，他爸爸是韓國人，他也來過韓國很多次，說得一口流利韓語，認真起來也沒什麼不方便的，完全不需要人家帶，他根本可以說是韓國本土學生。但主要是那張過於醒目的臉，他輕而易舉的吸引了大眾的目光，連夫勝寛的也是。

他一個人站在宿舍門口，他才剛從飛機下來，還沒能拿到學生證，早他幾年回來韓國的竹馬哥哥說國際辦事處有事要忙，讓他在這邊等，會有人來帶他進去，而那個人就是夫勝寛。對方在大熱天穿著一件白色上衣，被汗微微浸濕變得有些透明，崔韓率瞇起眼睛，他一見鍾情的對象掛著大大的微笑朝著他的方向走來，崔韓率恍惚覺得這個畫面好像很熟悉。

夫勝寬是接待外國交換生的一員，洪知秀派對方來接他，混血男孩來不及用韓文打招呼，對方就吐出一大串英文，雖然文法怪怪的，還夾雜一些不明所以的口音，但其實發音很標準。內容主要是在歡迎自己的到來，夫勝寛看著他的眼睛亮晶晶的，感覺就是在期待自己用英文回應，所以崔韓率沒有揭穿自己其實韓文很溜的事實，反而是認真的用英文與夫勝寬交談，然後被來找他們兩個哥哥給曝光。

「韓率？你幹嘛不跟勝寬說韓文？」  
「你會韓文？」

夫勝寛氣鼓鼓的臉頰讓崔韓率笑了，他實在很喜歡夫勝寬風情萬種的表情，每一種情緒在夫勝寬身上都被演譯得栩栩如生。好好安撫了一下生氣的小橘子，崔韓率拉著對方的手說還是有很多事需要夫勝寬幫忙，被賦予使命的人一下子就笑開來。雖然崔韓率韓文技能等級九十九，但畢竟是交換學生，崔韓率還是很好的擔任起夫勝寛的英文小老師，而對方也成了自己韓文小助手，主要活躍在一些女孩子衝著崔韓率的臉而來約他的場合。

「波濃不太懂韓文的。」「我帶波濃去就可以了。」「噢、波濃晚餐要跟我一起吃呢。」

崔韓率看著在他面前趕人的小甜橘覺得超級可愛，他喜歡的人總是這麼吸引他的目光，雖然常常要他閉嘴，但反正夫勝寬那麼會說，他就好好的聽也沒有關係啦。

崔韓率跟夫勝寬告白的時候是一個有一點悶熱的日子。那時候他已經來韓國交換三年，不會說韓文的面具早就被拆穿了，夫勝寛從韓文小幫手變成類似保母的腳色，為此崔韓率有點不滿，他可不是小孩子了，他暗戀的對象老是把他當小朋友看，擔心東擔心西的，雖然他的確活得太自由，但是他確實可以好好照顧自己，甚至是照顧夫勝寬。況且他才不想夫勝寬當他的媽媽，他想夫勝寬當他的男朋友。

「韓率啊，你通識課的電影看了沒？」「怎麼了？」  
「我不知道要寫甚麼啊，你跟我一起看電影好嗎？」

這可是夫勝寬第一次主動約他，電影院，那麼一個燈光好氣氛佳的告白好場所，崔韓率可不會錯過，他把雲端裡頭已經寫好的報告刪掉，點點頭讓他的暗戀對象選一個好時間一起去看電影。混血男孩其實從一年前就想告白了，但那時候又有新的交換生來，夫勝寬剛當上國際交換生交流協會副會長，洪知秀假借著下一任會長要讓夫勝寬就任實質上跑去跟家政社社長約會，把事情都丟給了夫勝寬。他可憐的小橘子每天忙得昏頭暗地，崔韓率連要跟對方吃上一頓飯都難。

好不容易熬到了今天！崔韓率仰天長嘯，他裝作不在乎的等在人文大樓樓下，悶熱的天氣讓他連短袖都實在穿不住，他套著一件背心，頭髮被他撥到腦後，他得找個時間去剪頭髮了，然後夫勝寛從對面朝著他的方向走來。又是他們第一次見面的白色上衣，夫勝寬抓著領口散熱，崔韓率都不敢低頭去看。

「好熱啊韓率！我不想動了。」「不是要去看電影嗎？」  
「我們在宿舍看吧！我讓知勳哥幫我們找電影！」

崔韓率失望透了，他們先到便利店去買了一堆零食和飲料，他提著籃子，夫勝寬在一旁一邊用手機跟網際網路滿級分的哥哥咖透，一邊指使他拿甚麼餅乾，崔韓率情緒有些低落，先不說他本來想在電影院牽著夫勝寛的小手然後偷偷的摸摸對方，更何況他還計畫好了要在電影播放的時候在就著電影內容跟暗戀對象告白的。全都泡湯了，這該死的天氣，該死的地球暖化。

「韓率啊！我要漢拿峰巧克力！」崔韓率聽話把夫勝寬要的食物通通丟進籃子裡，順帶拿了幾罐感謝哥哥的可樂，還有清涼消暑的冰淇淋，混血少年去結帳，夫勝寬在後頭對著手機螢幕甜滋滋的笑出來，崔韓率超氣的。

李知勳真的神通廣大得不得了，他們本來沒有想到可以看到那麼高清畫質的電影，明明是才剛上映的院線強檔，用筆記型電腦播放的影片卻像是藍光版本一樣清晰，崔韓率瞬間理解為甚麼夫勝寛會那麼崇拜李知勳了。他們最終還是窩在一塊看電影，崔韓率有點感謝這悶熱的天氣，畢竟如果是電影院，夫勝寬就不可能靠他那麼近了。回到宿舍對方就去換下了已經濕了一片的服裝，他喜歡的人跟他一樣穿了件無袖的背心，崔韓率微微皺起眉，說是滿意又有些不滿意。

兩個人靠在一起，對方的體溫從似有若無碰觸到的手臂上傳來，崔韓率緊張得都要吐了，偏偏對方一點自覺都沒有還朝他越靠越近。崔韓率兩眼發直根本沒在認真看電影，最後鼓起勇氣偷偷摸摸握上了夫勝寬的手，本來枕在他肩上的人抬頭看他，然後兩個人對視了幾秒，電影男主角在畫面的那邊用英文說我愛你，崔韓率顫抖著雙唇用韓語說了我喜歡你，而夫勝寬和電影裡的女主角一樣，用了一個吻給予答案。

畢業後過了好多年他們依然在一起，在大韓民國最終接受愛沒有差別的第二年，他們決定結婚。主婚人是洪知秀，哥哥在去年就把家政社社長的名字印在了他的身分證上，崔韓率認為他來當主婚人是最佳的人選了。

崔韓率身穿著白色西裝，筆挺的站在教堂前方，他沒什麼表情的吸吸吐吐，洪知秀看出弟弟的心情，開他玩笑的說：「不會是要生了吧？」「哥你真的，不要在這時候開玩笑了吧。」崔韓率露出不可置否的表情，但著實被哥哥輕快的語氣逗笑，然後現場慢慢安靜下來，教堂後方的門被打開，夫勝寬抱著一束花站在那裏，白色的西裝跟他非常搭配，後頭燦爛的太陽光襯托著他的愛人更加炫爛奪目。崔韓率既驕傲又忌妒，自豪著自己的另外一半那麼好看，吸引著大家的目光；吃醋著那麼好的夫勝寬都被大家看到了。

崔韓率的夫勝寛掛著大大的微笑，朝著他的方向走來。


End file.
